minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ore
An Ore is a type of Block naturally found in Minecraft. Ores are primarily collected for crafting purposes, to make items such as tools, armor, and more. Redstone from its ore is used as a type of wiring which ca be used to create redstone circuits, compasses, clocks, and other items. Coal from its ore can be used to smelt other ores, such as gold and iron for storage purposes or building. Since layer 0 is the lowest layer and consists of only bedrock, no ore can be found there. It can, however, be spawned very close to the bottom of the map, at layer 1. Certain ores have the habit of spawning at any layer. An ore block looks like a usual stone block with different colored shards or gems embedded into it. They are always the same color on each ore of a kind, but not different ores. In order to get a drop from an ore, a player must have the right type of pickaxe or better. If they do not, the mining will take longer and a player won't get the ore drop. Overworld Ores Overworld ore is ore embedded within stone. The majority of ores in-game have real-life equivalents. All ore has realistic depths in which they can be found. However, generation per-biome is not completely as truthful to reality. Coal Ore Coal Ore is a very common ore that can be found underground or in rock formations such as mountains (at y<132), in relatively large deposits, 17 at the most. Coal is mined from coal ore and can be used as furnace fuel, or crafted with a stick to create torches. Coal ore can be successfully mined using any type of pickaxe. Iron Ore Iron Ore is most commonly found underground (at y<68) in small veins up to 9 but can be found in rock formations such as mountains. It can be smelted into iron ingots, which can be used to craft many useful items, including armor, weapons, tools and minecarts, as well as their rails. Iron can only be harvested with a stone pickaxe or better. Redstone Ore Redstone Ore is a type of ore found at y<16, in veins up to 8. Added in the third Seecret Friday update, Redstone ore is more common than coal if at the correct layer. Redstone ore must be mined with an iron pickaxe or better. When destroyed, several piles of redstone will appear, a property unique to redstone. Redstone dust is currently used in the construction of various traps, mechanisms, and contraptions dependent on simple circuits. After 1.9 pre-release 3, Redstone dust can be used for brewing. If there is a block or entity update adjacent to a Redstone ore block, it will transform into a technical block called glowing redstone ore, which emits a light level of 9 and some particle effects, similar to that of a Nether Portal, only red, and will emit a redstone signal. Gold Ore Gold Ore can be found at y<34 (y<80 in Badlands) in small veins In Badlands, veins can be found up to 9. It can be smelted to make gold ingots, which can make a variety of tools and weapons. Gold is a very soft material, similar to in real life, and is generally considered a bad choice for crafting due to its low durability. A gold tool only has the strength of a wooden tool. It wears out much quicker, despite mining at a rapid speed. Gold is mainly used in decorations and the crafting of powered rails. Nine gold ingots can be placed in a crafting square to make a block of gold, and the gold block can turn back into nine ingots, making for a practical "storage unit". Otherwise, gold ore is somewhat overshadowed by other ores. It can only be successfully mined with an iron or better pickaxe. A gold pickaxe can't even mine its own ore. Lapis Lazuli Ore Lapis Lazuli Ore (sometimes called Lapis or Lazuli) is a rare ore block that can be found at y<34, in veins of up to 7. It is common in abandoned mineshafts. When harvested, it turns into four or five lapis lazuli dyes, which can be used to create blue dye as of the 1.14 - Village and Pillage update. It is also used for enchanting things, or creating a decorative lapis lazuli block. For a drop, a player must mine the ore with a stone or better pickaxe. Diamond Ore Diamond Ore is an extremely rare, valuable ore only found very deep underground (at y<16) and in sparse veins up to 8, which can spawn diagonally. In order to drop a diamond, this ore can be mined by using an iron or better pickaxe. Diamonds can be used to create diamond tools, which have the strongest durability in the Overworld and most possible uses in the game. A diamond pickaxe is the only pickaxe that can mine obsidian without the block breaking and dropping nothing. Emerald Ore Emerald Ore is the rarest ore to date in Minecraft, 30 times more so than diamond ore. It almost always spawns in only one-block veins, at y<33. When mined with an iron pickaxe or higher, it drops an emerald; the only implemented uses of emeralds to date is for trading with villagers or crafting blocks of emerald which can be used in making the beacon pyramid. Ruby Ore Ruby Ore was added during the 1.3 snapshots, but was shortly replaced by emerald ore. It was scrapped because Dinnerbone was colorblind at the time, and Dinnerbone couldn't find the difference between ruby and redstone. This ore is currently non-existent. However, some mods use this old texture. Nether Ores Nether Quartz Ore Nether Quartz is a crystal ore found in the Nether (at y<126), in veins of up to 14, appearing in the 13w01a snapshot for the 1.5 update. Nether quartz is used in making the redstone comparator and blocks of quartz. Ancient Debris Ancient Debris is an ore added in 1.16, appearing in snapshot 20w06a. It is a rare ore found under lava lakes. Smelting this ore will give you netherite scrap. Ore Vein An Ore Vein is a naturally generated structure found underground that is almost always encased in stone blocks. Ore veins look like block structures with bulbous bits randomly coming out along it. Sometimes they are just cube-shaped, but some of them look extremely odd. Trivia *Smelting ores without a pickaxe with Silk Touch will always yield ingots or only 1 output of that ore. *Gold is the only pickaxe type that can't mine its own ore. *Ores used to be mined with the player's hand. Gallery External links *Ores of Minecraft Wiki - A wiki about Minecraft's Ores (mostly talking about modded ones). Category:Ore Category:Gameplay Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Smelting Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms